


Sentiment

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Začalo to v ložnici.

Ano, tady to začalo, ty něžnosti, které John mumlal Sherlockovi do úst nebo do ucha nebo proti jeho zpocené pokožce, když se milovali.

„Miláčku můj,“ vydechne, přitiskne tvář k Sherlockově krku, zatímco Sherlock proniká do jeho těla, „lásko moje.“

Poprvé, kdy takové věci zašeptal, podruhé, i potřetí, Sherlock překvapením umlkl a na okamžik znehybněl. Ale počtvrté, ach, počtvrté a kdykoli poté roztouženě vzdychl, otevřel ústa, jako by potřeboval nakrmit.

Takže ano, možná to sice začalo v ložnici, ale jakmile John pochopil, jak moc Sherlock potřeboval tenhle sentiment, jak byl vyhladovělý po téhle drobné náklonnosti, no, pak to rozhodně v ložnici neskončilo.

„Lásenko,“ říkává John za chladných nocí na místě činu, a pak pozoruje, jak se Sherlockovy tváře zalijí ruměncem.

„Ty můj úžasný broučku,“ zazubí se po tom, co dal Sherlock najevo svého nedůtklivého génia.

„Ach, ty moje včeličko,“ řekl jednou, přímo v Lestradově kanceláři, a Sherlock byl tak překvapený, že přestal vybzukovat svoje dedukce a zasmál se.

Ah, ale je tu ještě jedna něžnost, kterou Sherlock miluje nadevše, taková, kterou sám používá, i když zřídka, protože oba s Johnem vědí, že vzácnost toho pojmenování dává jejim srdcím křídla.

Za těch nejtišších nocí, po těch nejdelších dnech, když to nejvíc potřebují, nejvíc chtějí, jeden z nich řekne jemně a sladce proti spánkům toho druhého...

„Jsi můj anděl, navždycky... _můj anděl._ “


End file.
